Anti-Cosmo
Anti-Cosmo Anti-Julius Anti-Cosma (more commonly known as Anti-Cosmo) is a supporting antagonist in The Fairly OddParents, one of the two main antagonists of the crossover special The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide (alongside Professor Calamitous), and one of the main antagonists of the 2008 film, Fairly OddBaby. He is the Anti-Fairy counterpart of Cosmo Cosma. Like all Anti-Fairies, Anti-Cosmo has the opposite personality of Cosmo, being very smart unlike his opposite. He was voiced by Daran Norris, who also played regular Cosmo and Timmy's father. Biography ??? Description Like all Anti-Fairies, Anti-Cosmo is the complete opposite of Cosmo. Cosmo is kind, happy, caring, pleasant, thoughtful, and amazingly dumb, but Anti-Cosmo is menacing, selfish, cruel, evil, ruthless, and manipulative, so he possesses a high-level intellect, and is a knowledgeable criminal mastermind. Anti-Cosmo is colored blue like all Anti-Fairies, has a monocle over one of his eyes which he can't see without, and wears a derby and a kind of coat or suit and, unlike Cosmo, speaks with a cultured British accent. He is married to Anti-Wanda, and Anti-Cosmo's castle is most likely not open to anyone except the Pixies, as seen in "Fairly Odd Baby". Since Cosmo used to be the last Fairy baby ever born, Anti-Cosmo may have been the last Anti-Fairy baby ever born until Anti-Wanda gave birth to their son Foop. Transplant Anti-Cosmo has once switched Fagiggly Glands with Cosmo. But, unfortunately, it changed their voice too. As quoted by Wanda after Anti-Cosmo spoke in Cosmo's voice: "Bye Timmy, bye Wanda!". Trivia *Anti-Cosmo calls Cosmo an "ignorant boob" many times in the episode "The Gland Plan". *Anti-Cosmo has appeared in "That Old Black Magic", "The Gland Plan", "Fairly Oddlympics", "Fairly Oddbaby", "The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2", "Anti-Poof" and "Balance of Flour". *Although Anti-Cosmo is the opposite of Cosmo, he still loves his wife, Anti-Wanda. *In "The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2", Anti-Cosmo's canine teeth are like those of sharks. *Anti-Cosmo occasionally calls other characters "Clarice". This is a reference to the Hannibal Lecter movies. *Anti-Cosmo is the complete opposite of Cosmo in terms of intelligence. Whereas Cosmo is considered a lovable idiot, Anti-Cosmo is a diabolical criminal mastermind. *Like all Anti-Fairies, he has blue hair, shirt, and skin, black wand, bat like wings, and is a villain. *While Cosmo is often despised by his fellow Fairies due to his idiocy, Anti-Cosmo is well respected among his kind due to his intellect. **Proof of this is that he often acts as the de facto leader of the Anti-Fairies rather than Anti-Jorgen. References *Anti-Cosmo at The Fairly Odd Parents Wiki. Navigation de:Anti-Cosmo pl:Anty-Cosmo Category:Sophisticated Category:Contradictory Category:Twin/Clone Category:Fairly OddParents Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Jimmy Neutron Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Spouses Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Hegemony Category:Leader Category:Imprisoned Category:On & Off Category:Immortals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Magic Category:Wealthy Category:Extravagant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Dark Messiah Category:Protagonists Category:Dark Forms Category:Destroyers Category:Redeemed Category:Criminals Category:Cheater Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Tyrants Category:Liars Category:Crime Lord Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Big Bads Category:Mentally Ill Category:Video Game Villains Category:Trickster Category:In Love Category:Movie Villains Category:Parents Category:Affably Evil